


Moment, Interrupted

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate first kiss, Glee Twist Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Glee Twist Fest (prompt:  what if Pavarotti didn't die?)<br/>Spoiler:  Blaine gets there anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment, Interrupted

It was late on a school night, but Blaine couldn’t fall asleep. He kept thinking about what Kurt said to him earlier that day. Perhaps having the same person be lead on both their songs for Regionals wasn’t a good approach after all. Although it wasn’t fair of Kurt to be annoyed at him for it - the council made these decisions. Not that Kurt seemed truly annoyed. It was more like he was just giving him a hard time. And he did start it off by complimenting his singing… so maybe Blaine having the lead wasn’t completely intolerable to Kurt! Blaine pushed that thought aside and tried to focus.

It was certainly possible that the council hadn’t considered the advantages to highlighting different voices. The Warblers were already so homogenous in their matching uniforms, they were all boys, did it simply increase the boring factor to have him solo both songs? The New Directions definitely had more variety in their performances, although it was often Rachel and Finn taking the lead, at least according to Kurt. Blaine thought he might mention something to Wes tomorrow. Even if he loved leading the Warblers, he wanted them to have their best chance to win Regionals.

The next afternoon when Blaine got to Warbler rehearsal Kurt was already there, talking quietly to Wes at the council table. Maybe he was suggesting that they spread out the solos? That’s just the kind of thing Kurt would do, Blaine thought. He isn’t afraid to speak his mind, even if not everyone wants to hear it. Wes quickly called the group to order and spent about twenty minutes going over administrative details of the next few days until everyone was dozing and the whole idea of new soloists had completely left Blaine’s head. Then Thad led them in vocal exercises and repeated run-throughs of Raise Your Glass until Blaine felt like he was going to collapse. As he sat panting on an armchair, Kurt swooped by, raising an eyebrow at him as he left the room, chatting animatedly with Trent. By the time Blaine caught his breath, everyone was gone except Nick, who was apparently on “put the furniture back where it’s supposed to be” duty.

“You rocked it today, Blaine,” Nick commented, straightening out a coffee table. “We’re going to kill at Regionals.”

“Do you really think so?” Blaine asked, turning towards Nick. “You don’t think it’s a little boring, just having me solo?”

“That’s ridiculous. You’re not boring.” Nick shoved a couch back in line with the carpet. 

“No, really, listen. Wouldn’t our performance be more impressive if we had several different people singing? Show the judges how much talent we have?”

Nick stopped fussing with the couch and looked at Blaine curiously. “Um, no, because you’re the best. Who else can sing like you?”

Blaine sighed. He wasn’t getting anywhere with Nick. Who knows, maybe Kurt already talked to Wes about this, and he didn’t have to worry about it anymore.

“Cheer up, Blaine, you’ll do fine.” Nick gave Blaine a punch to the shoulder as he left the common room.

Grabbing his bookbag, Blaine headed out behind him, shooting off a quick text to Kurt.

From Blaine: Want to get coffee?

From Kurt: Sorry, girls’ night with Mercedes and Rachel. Leaving school in a minute.

Blaine paused, wondering if he could find Kurt out in the parking lot before he left. Something wasn’t sitting right with him, but he felt like if he could talk to Kurt about it, it would settle down. At the same time he knew how much Kurt missed his McKinley friends, and he didn’t want to delay his drive back to Lima.

From Kurt: Everything okay?

From Blaine: Yeah, no problem. Talk tomorrow?

From Kurt: Of course.

As luck would have it, Blaine had to spend his lunch period the next day making up a science test he had missed for a Warbler meeting, and when he got to Warbler rehearsal that day, Kurt was nowhere to be found. 

Gathering his nerve, Blaine stood up and interrupted whatever Wes was saying. “There’s something important I’d like to suggest. I’d like everyone to consider not having me be the only soloist at Regionals. We’ll have a better chance of winning if we showcase a variety of voices.”

The room went quiet, and then exploded. “Warbler Blaine, you do not have the floor,” Wes intoned, while other voices whispered from all directions. “Is he sick?” “Did he lose his voice?” “Is it a pod person?”

“Quiet, please,” Wes rapped the gavel again. “Warbler Blaine, are you not prepared to solo at Regionals?”

“That’s not it, Wes, of course I’m prepared. I just think that we might make a better impression if we showed off more than one voice.”

“All of our voices are important, Blaine,” Thad practically scolded. “And regionals is only a few days away. Do you really think it’s a good idea to change our set list now?”

“Guess he really wants to be like New Directions,” someone in the back of the room scoffed.

Wes shook his head. “Thank you for your suggestion, Blaine, but at least for this competition, you will continue to be our lead soloist.” Wes gave Blaine a funny look. “And try not to look so unhappy about it.”

Blaine sat back down, flushed. Of course it was crazy to change their set list now – why didn’t he bring this up earlier? And where was Kurt – at least he would have backed him up.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Kurt slid into the room just as Wes finished up an explanation of exactly how to button their blazers for the performance, encouraging everyone to make sure their buttons were sewn on tightly before Saturday. As they all got up to take their places for warm-ups, Blaine moved over next to Kurt. “I told Wes I thought we should have more than one soloist for Regionals.”

“You did?” Kurt smiled, but his smile faded when he looked at Blaine’s face. “I take it he didn’t like the idea?”

“Nope.” Blaine looked down. “I really tried, Kurt, I’m sorry.”

“Blaine, you don’t have to be sorry,” Kurt gently poked Blaine with his elbow. “You’re not responsible for these decisions, I know that. Anyway, I got a nice big dose of New Directions gossip last night, and maybe the Warblers are better off sticking to their own path. Those guys never lose the crazy.”

“Thanks, Kurt.” Blaine took a deep breath, rolled his neck, and shook out his arms. “Show time.”

The next morning, Blaine got to school early. He had two coffees with him, hoping to catch Kurt for a few minutes before class started. Kurt wasn’t in their usual place though, the senior common room which no seniors ever seemed to use. Blaine wandered down the hall of the art wing, finally hearing music coming from one of the practice rooms.

Easing the door open he saw Kurt and caught his eye. Kurt was singing, his voice clear and true, and it was beautiful.

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?

Kurt saw Blaine come in, but didn’t seem to mind Blaine watching him, or notice that Blaine had apparently forgotten how to breathe. Blaine was mesmerized by Kurt’s voice, by his eyes, by the way he gave himself over to the music. 

Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on

Blaine felt like Kurt was looking right into him, seeing into him. His legs felt shaky and he made himself step into the room and sit down on the piano bench, the coffees still awkwardly clutched in his hands.

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine  
I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight  
I'm falling from cloud nine  
I'm wide awake

Kurt finished the song, and gave a little bow. “So, what did you think?”

Blaine blinked rapidly and finally found someplace to put the coffees down. “Kurt, that was amazing. Really.” 

“Thank you, kind sir.” Kurt smiled and reached for the coffee. “And for this.” Kurt took a sip, his eyes sparkling.

Blaine still felt as if the earth was spinning, but he knew it was his turn to say something. “Um, what’s the song for?”

“It doesn’t have to be for anything, does it?” Kurt took the lid off the coffee cup and licked the foam on top. “Even if I don’t have a solo at Regionals, I still have songs to sing. And you know, I’ve got to keep my instrument in shape.”

Blaine’s heart skipped a beat – did Kurt just wink at him? It’s completely unfair, he thought to himself, that Kurt is just breezing about as if nothing has happened… wait, what happened?

But before Blaine could give this event any more thought, Kurt said something about getting to class, and dragged him off down the hall. As they navigated the corridor, now filled with blazered boys hurrying to make the bell, Blaine wondered what the hell he was going to do now.

He and Kurt don’t have the same lunch period on Fridays, but they have a free period together in the afternoon. 

When Blaine found Kurt in the senior common room, curled up against the arm of a sofa, talking on the phone, the fluttery feeling he’d been feeling all day intensified. But now he was here, and Kurt was here, and it was time to finally make sense of all of this. Because he knew, now, and there was only one way that this made sense.

Blaine cleared his throat and sat down next to Kurt, trying to keep his voice calm as he nodded towards the phone. “Important news?”

“The New Directions are doing original songs for Regionals. Mercedes is mad because her song didn’t get picked, classic Mr. Schue, of course. But she says the group number is going to blow us away.”

Blaine hummed his acknowledgement, then waited for Kurt to stop texting and look up. He gently took the phone out of Kurt’s hand, earning a quizzical look from Kurt. Blaine took a deep breath, and began. “Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself –“

But before he could go any further, they were interrupted by a trio of Warblers. “I told you they’d be in here!” Nick exclaimed. Wes and Jeff were right behind him, offering their hellos and tossing their bags down. 

Wes quickly stepped up to explain. “The choreo in the middle section of Misery needs some work. Since it’s mostly you” he looked at Blaine “Jeff, and Nick, we wanted to run it through a few times before rehearsal, save everyone some time.”

Blaine had released Kurt’s hand as soon as he heard Nick, and he struggled to focus on Wes’s words. “Sure, of course.” He glanced at Kurt, who had slid away from him on the couch and was fussing with his bookbag. “Kurt, um…”

“Guess I’ll leave you guys to it.” Kurt stood up and headed towards the door. He caught Blaine’s eye, but Blaine couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “See you at rehearsal.”

Later that night, after a marathon rehearsal which Blaine was convinced was starting to do more harm than good, Blaine found his way to his locker. He still had math homework to do, and he had left his textbook there because it was just too heavy to carry around all day. Of course, this meant that he wasn’t able to walk out to the parking lot with Kurt, who had zipped right out of rehearsal as if he was trying to catch a train. Blaine closed his locker, and then slumped down to sit on the floor. This day had been awfully confusing. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

“Tired?” Kurt’s voice pulled Blaine out of his reverie. Apparently he hadn’t left yet. The night was looking up.

“You could say that.” Blaine smiled at Kurt as he sat down next to him. “Sure you want to sit here? It’s not the cleanest spot,” Blaine joked.

“I think my regulation gray slacks can take it this one time,” Kurt replied, smiling back. “Hey, is everything okay? I feel like you were trying to tell me something earlier today.”

Blaine’s heart began to race, and he tried to remember how he was going to say it, how he was finally going to tell Kurt was he was feeling, but nothing came out. He gazed helplessly into Kurt’s eyes, hoping Kurt could somehow read his mind.

Kurt stared back, and he suddenly gasped. “You’re finally there, aren’t you?” he said breathily.

“There?” 

“The end of the movie,” Kurt giggled. 

Blaine remembered their conversation about When Harry Met Sally, of course, he could hardly forget it. _They get together in the end, don’t they?_ he had casually said to Kurt in the Lima Bean that day. Had some part of him known then that he and Kurt would eventually get together?

“Yeah, I’m there,” Blaine agreed happily. “But I’d like to think that for us, this is just the beginning.” And if their tentative first kiss was any indication, it was the beginning of something truly wonderful.


End file.
